Legacy of an orphan
by 007urdad
Summary: Harry Potter shows his face for the first time to the wizarding world and starts his fifth year, technically first, at Hogwarts where Tri-wizard tournament is gonna take place. Secrets of past will be revealed, new allies will be made...Harry/Daphne...marriage contract...Independent/Prankster/Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Return of Harry fuc*** Potter**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters….**

It was 1 September of 1995, a cold day with breezing air in London. But at a particular train station, things were quite warm. At platform 9 3/4, students were arriving along with their parents, the whole platform was crowded. For some ickle firs-years, it was quite a feeling…standing in front of Hogwarts express, ready to begin their journey to become a witch/wizard.

But in one of the last compartment of the train, a boy was sitting with an expression less face, watching children and their parents saying goodbyes to each other.

At precisely eleven o'clock, train left the platform. The boy's compartment door opened and two beautiful girls walked in – Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Both of these girls were going to start their fifth year at Hogwarts. Tracey Davis was a Half-blood with brown hairs and ocean blue eyes and then there was her friend – Daphne Greengrass, a proud Pure-blood witch, Ice-queen of Slytherin with blond hairs and blue eyes which were enough to kill a guy.

They looked at the boy in front of them who was sitting with a newspaper on his face, maybe sleeping. They were looking for an empty compartment but most of the compartments were full and now they will have to share this one with a stranger.

The boy didn't seem to notice their presence as both of the girls sat on the opposite side of the boy. The girls started whispering to each other about their summer holidays and upcoming year at Hogwarts. In between their conversation, they were glancing at boy in front of them to see if he was awake, but the boy appeared to be sleeping tightly.

After sometime, food trolley came and a lady asked them "anything from the trolley?" Both of the girls purchased some candies, chocolate frogs and looked at the boy again, who was in the same position, hiding his face, appeared to be sleeping. They shrugged, thanked the lady and went back to their seats.

After two hours, a boy with pale skin and blond color came through the door with two other boys behind him and Daphne silently cursed her luck. Her exact thoughts were 'here comes Draco Malfoy for his annual visit, and I was beginning to think that he may have learnt to do something meaningful with his time.'

The boy asked her with arrogance in his voice "Here you are, Greengrass. I was looking for you in the whole train and you are sitting in one of the last apartments. Not hiding from someone, are you?"

Instead of Daphne, it was Tracey who spoke "Actually yes, MALFOY. We were hiding from a scumbag who likes to stuck his arse in others business and have face like shit. By any chance you know him?"

This made that boy's face red and he spoke angrily "You are over stepping your boundaries, Davis. And Daphne, you can hide as long as you can, because my father will be sending a marriage contract to your father and then you will be mine and I will have my way with you."

"You are pissing me off" a cold voice said from the other side of the compartment. Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice as the boy lowered the newspaper from his face. The boy was muscular with gorgeous green eyes and messy black hairs.

Draco Malfoy frowned a bit at hearing the voice. The boy again said "I don't know who you are but I'd appreciate if you will leave this apartment. RIGHT NOW."

After gaining some courage Malfoy spoke "Do you even know who you are messing with? I am Draco Malfoy and you don't want to know what I can do".

"Oh yeah! Now that you said all that, actually, I do want to know" replied the other boy.

To say that Draco Malfoy was hurt by this statement would be an understatement, so, he raised his wand to cast a spell but before he can fire a spell a fist connected with his nose and blood started trailing off and then he felt a kick in his stomach and he was on the floor outside the compartment with two boys below him. He got up and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Inside the compartment, two girls were in awe. They didn't believed what their eyes saw. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, was beaten like an amateur by a boy who was sitting or sleeping, as they preferred in front of them.

After a minute, the boy said with a smirk on his face "It is rude to stare at someone with an open mouth." And with that both of the girls quickly closed their mouths which were hanging for a while at what they saw.

An annoyed Draco left after banging on the door and trying some charms to open the door and failing miserably.

The boy took his seat and started looking out of the window. Both of the girls sat on the opposite side of the boy looking at each other.

After an awkward silence, Tracey spoke "Hi, I'm Tracey Davis and this is" but she was cut off by the boy who said "Daphne Greengrass. I know. You two weren't talking that slow."

She looked at the boy and asked "You were awake the whole time?" to which the boy replied "Yeah".

Looking at her friend she said "We thought you were sleeping." and the boy said "Then, you thought wrong." After a long pause, the boy said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Tracey said "It's alright. But, I have never seen you before in Hogwarts."

"That's because I am new here, transferred from America. I'm Bond by the way. James Bond." said the boy with a smirk on his face and shaking both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bond. I'm sure you'll like Hogwarts very much." said Daphne for the first time.

He smiled and said "I think I will, Ms. Greengrass."

Tracey asked "Which year you will be joining in?"

"Fifth year." replied the boy.

"That's good because we are also in Fifth year." said Tracey. He smiled a bit and started looking out of the window and the girls started talking to each other.

Daphne was observing the boy the whole time. He was muscular, handsome and his green eyes were really something but despite all her tries she wasn't able to read anything about the guy.

After nightfall, train arrived at Hogsmeade Station and they heard a voice "All the firs- years this way". They left the train and start making their way to Hogwarts on carriages.

At the door of the great hall, Tracey said "Maybe we'll see you in classes, Mr. Bond." to which the boy nodded and the girls left for their table and our ' _so called Mr. Bond'_ was now standing with first years.

When Professor McGonagall arrived and took them in, whispering started at all the tables on seeing a particular 5.6' tall boy with green eyes and messy hairs who have introduced himself as Mr. Bond to two girls and one Draco Malfoy was glaring at the boy remembering the events of train. The great hall was silenced by Headmaster Dumbledore and sorting started. After all the firs-years, our Mr. Bond's name was called but it wasn't James Bond. The whole great hall fell into silence when Professor McGonagall said "Potter, Harry."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **OH YEAH! HARRY FUC*** POTTER IS BACK LADIES N GENTLEMAN…..**_

 **I have read a lot of Harry Potter fanfictions and decided to write one myself.**

 **So, pardon me for the mistakes as it's my first fanfiction ever ever ever.**

 **Nd**

 **This is just the beginning…..next chapters will be more interesting. So stay tuned and next chapter will be updated in 4-5 days.**

 **Until then….**

 **007**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everybody was gaping at the boy standing in front of them. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was back. Girls were watching him with lust in their eyes and boys were feeling somewhat awed and jealousy.

Even Headmaster Dumbledore was looking at boy with a different sod of expression, but more than that, he was curious. Where the hell was this boy all the time? He had left him at the doorstep of Dursleys when the boy was one year old but, after four years, he received the news that Dursley family died in an accident.

He searched for the Harry Potter in the whole Britain. But wasn't able to find the boy.

But bodies of Dursleys were never recovered, so he had a hope that maybe boy somehow survived. But it was merely hope. His whole plan had been destroyed due to an accident.

He never wanted any kind of harm to Harry Potter. He was just looking out for him. But he failed miserably. He knew that, but he wasn't the only one who knew that, Harry Potter also knew the same thing. _Dumbledore had failed him._

But in 1991, a letter, howler exactly, came up and Dumbledore was both happy and sad after hearing the howler.

 _ **1991**_

 _In the Great hall of Hogwarts, sorting was taking place. Students were cheering after each student was being sorted. But our very own Headmaster Dumbledore was feeling sad and depressed. He was hoping to find a particular boy – Harry Potter. But out of all the firs-years, no one was Harry Potter._

 _Then suddenly, a snowy white owl came through the doors of great hall with a letter, a letter sent by none other than Harry James Potter. Whole great hall turned its attention to the owl who was now sitting near Headmaster. Dumbledore took the letter from the owl and opened it. As soon as he opened the letter, he heard a voice_

 _ **HELLO EVERYBODY….GUESS WHO?...NOBODY!...I'M HURT. SO LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF…..I'M HARRY JAMES POTTER. OH YEAH! I'M ALIVE AND KICKING. SURPRISED?...WELL, BACK TO THE POINT, I WON'T BE COMING TO HOGWARTS….DON'T BE UPSET GIRLS…YOU ALL WILL HAVE YOUR CHANCE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…..NOW, TO OUR HEADMASTER, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT STOP LOOKING FOR ME. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND ME.**_

 _ **TOODLES**_

 _ **YOUR VERY OWN,**_

 _ **HARRY FUC*** POTTER**_

 _ **AND HEADMASTER, ONE MORE THING**_

 _ **ABRAKADABRA!**_

 _And with that, Dumbledore's hair and beard were turned into purple and green color respectively. Everybody was amazed, for some people it was a lot to digest, their savior, The-Boy-Who-Lived was alive and kicking as he said himself and on the top of that, the howler was jinxed._

 _Some students were simply laughing. Harry Potter pranked Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of his time was pranked by a mere eleven year old boy._

 _And Albus Dumbledore was simply standing there with purple hairs and green beard. To him, it was like a shock, a howler from Harry Potter. Only thought in his mind was 'He is alive…he is alive…..he is alive.'_

 _Headmaster regained his senses and tried to change the color of his hairs and beard but was unable to. After several attempts, he admitted his defeat and sat at the table with purple hairs and green beard._

 _It was quite a sight watching Albus Dumbledore with those hairs and beard. After a week, effect of that jinx took off and Headmaster was back to normal._

 **Present time**

That was the first and last time anybody heard from Harry Potter. And now the boy was standing in the middle of the great hall.

Ignoring everyone, he went and sat on the chair where Professor McGonagall put sorting hat on his head with slightly shaking hands.

When sorting hat wasn't able to look into his mind, it asked Harry "Would you mind lowering your occumulancy shields, young one?"

Harry stayed silent for a minute and then asked "I guess everything you will see will not be shared with anyone, right?"

To this hat replied "Of course, young one, anything I see in your mind will be confidential." After hearing this, Harry lowered his shields and to say that hat was amazed after seeing his mind will be an understatement. The hat said "My my my, quite a mind you got there, boy. I haven't seen a student like you in years. Now where shall I put you? You are wise and intelligent-Perfect for Ravenclaw, you are loyal to people-Everything we need for Hufflepuff, cunning…..Oh Merlin!-a great Slytherin and bravery of a Gryffindor. Now where to put you?"

Harry said "Mind sending to Gryffindor?". Actually he didn't had anything against other houses, he respected all the houses but he wanted to go to Gryffindor because it was where his parents were sorted into.

The hat said "GRYFFINDOR, it is."

The whole Gryffindor table started cheering "We got Potter…..We got Potter." And there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. 'Something got right' he thought. Professor McGonagall was jumping up and down, and our dear Snape was looking at Harry like he was going to kill him.

Harry got up from chair and started walking towards Gryffindor table. He looked at two ladies sitting on the Slytherin table with a smirk.

The girls were not happy at all. The boy played them. Daphne was muttering something under her breath which seemed to be something like 'James Bond my foot'. And Tracey was looking at him in anger. He just smirked at them and sat at the one end of the Gryffindor table near Neville Longbottom.

Neville Longbottom was a shy, quiet and alone fifth year student. He didn't had many friends, most of the Slytherins made fun of him, even some Gryffindors kept their distance from him. Only people who would talk nicely to him were Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Weasley twins.

Harry looked at Neville, smiled and extending his hand he said "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

Neville was surprised at boy's actions but he shook boy's hand and replied in a very low tone "Neville Longbottom, ."

Harry chuckled and said "No need to be formal, my friend. Call me Harry."

At hearing word friend, Neville felt nervous, not a lot of people considered him a friend but this boy, who he didn't even know called him his friend, he didn't expected this, he totally didn't expected this.

Shaking thoughts from his mind, he replied "Only if you would call me Neville."

"Neville it is." said Harry.

But there conversation was interrupted by Headmaster who was sitting at his seat, watching Harry and observing his every move until now.

He got up from his seat and said "The very best evenings to all of you! Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you."

He paused for a bit looking around great hall and then continued "It is my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

As soon as he finished this line, there was chaos in the great hall, voices of 'NOOO', 'WHYYY' and 'BOOOO' were coming from every table. After a few seconds, he casted a Sonorous charm and said "SILENCE."

The whole great hall fell into a deep silence and he continued "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely."

He looked around, paused for a few moments and then gave instruction about school rules as usual which were boring, as usual.

At last he said "Now before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few more words. And here they are – Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry looked at Neville and asked "Hey Neville, Is he mad or something like that…..I mean, Oddment….what the hell does that even mean?"

Neville replied in a serious tone "He is one of the most powerful wizards present at this time but yeah, you are right, he is a bit mad. My gran don't like him much."

Harry looked at Neville, then Dumbledore and said "She is not the only one, buddy."

Neville gave Harry a thoughtful look and then continued with his dinner.

Every single student of great hall was looking at Harry and Neville. They were quite shocked when they saw Harry sitting with Neville, but no one said anything.

After finishing their meals, both got up and Neville said "I think I'm gonna go back to dormitory to sleep now. You coming?"

Harry replied "Na man. I won't be sleeping in dormitory. I am Lord of most ancient and noble house of Potter and I heard they have different suite for Lord's."

At hearing these words, Neville's eyes landed on the Potter ring which was on Harry's left hand. He asked feeling surprised "Oh Merlin! You are a Lord? At this age?"

Harry smirked and said "Yeah. Got Lordship two months ago. Quite a -"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a certain red head boy who said "Hey, Harry. I'm Ronald Weasley. By the way I loved what you made Malfoy look like, that slimy snake and why are you sitting with this loner here?"

Neville was used to these kinds of remarks but surely he felt hurt, he didn't liked Ronald Weasley much because he always made fun of him. And now he was going to take away his new friend, a person who talked to him nicely, didn't minded his company and didn't called him things.

But to his surprise, Harry spoke with anger "I think it's my business that whom I am sitting with and I hope for your own good that this would be the first and last time I hear that kind of words towards my friend from you. Now if you would excuse me, I have something to talk to Headmaster. Night, Neville. See you tomorrow."

Neville was only able to say one word "Goodnight."

He was totally dumbstruck with whatever happened now. Harry Potter called him his friend, defended him against Ronald Weasley. A smile found a way on his lips. 'Maybe good things do happen' he thought.

Everybody was shocked at the event happened in front of them. Harry Potter called Neville Longbottom, a boy who was considered a loner, his friend.

Daphne Greengrass was no exception to this case. She was having a very hard time figuring out the boy and these recent events confused her even more.

Harry walked towards the Headmaster, who was leaving for his office but before Harry can reach him, he heard Professor McGonagall's voice "Mr. Potter."

He turned around and saw head of Gryffindor walking towards him with a smile on her face, her emotions were practically dancing.

She reached him and said "Mr. Potter, welcome to the house of Gryffindor. I'm head of your house."

She paused for a bit and said "And believe me when I say this, it's so good to see you my boy and you have your mother's eyes."

Harry simply shrugged and replied "Yeah. I heard that a lot professor. By the way, I was on my way to Headmaster's office to have a little talk with him."

To which she replied with a small smile on her face "He is expecting you and password is sweet candies and password for Gryffindor common room is Rising Lions."

Harry smirked at her and said "Actually professor, I won't be sleeping in Gryffindor dormitories. I was going to ask Headmaster to shift my belongings to the one of the suites which are reserved for the Lords and Ladies of most ancient and noble houses."

McGonagall looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and asked "How do you even know about those? They haven't been used in last seventy years or so."

Harry just shrugged and said "I know a lot of things that normal people don't know, professor. And on the top of that, I'm son of a Marauder, so, it would be good if you will get used to this, like me knowing little secrets, trouble in girls dormitory etc."

McGonagall looked at him dumbstruck at hearing those words. Clearly she didn't expected him to carry on Marauders legacy. But at hearing those last words, she knew that this boy will be turning this castle upside down in upcoming months.

After clearing her thoughts, she replied "Being Deputy Headmistress, it is actually my duty to assign my housemates their dormitory, in your case, your suite. So, you may go to Headmaster while I get your belongings moved to your room. Have a goodnight, and don't go looking for trouble, your father had a quite a reputation for that. I figured like father, like son."

Harry chuckled and said "I don't go looking for trouble, MINNIE, trouble finds me and goodnight."

He ran from there after saying those words and McGonagall was more than shocked at boys' words. After regaining her senses, she looked at the boy who was running in the corridor and thought 'He is really James's son.'

Harry found Headmaster's office with a prefect's help after wandering for 10 minutes in the castle. He spoke password and door opened.

In the middle of the office, Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his chair looking at some paper on his desk. He glanced up and looked at the boy.

"Harry, my boy, come in and have a seat." said Dumbledore.

Harry sat on the chair and looked at Dumbledore with an expressionless face. He knew how much your expressions can reveal about your state and to guy in front of him, he didn't want to reveal anything.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, thank you, Headmaster. I have no intention of having some truth serum or calming draught." replied Harry.

It was the first time anybody guessed that. He often gave these to students whenever he wanted some information.

Dumbledore didn't let his face show any surprise and asked in a calm tone "I have no idea what are you implying, my boy?"

Harry rose up from his seat and said "I don't have time to play these silly games, Headmaster. I was here to only inform you that I won't be sleeping in dormitories. As I am Lord of most noble and ancient house of Potter, I will be living in my special suite and it is Mr. Potter for you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at Harry's ring, shocked, dumbstruck, and frozen. This boy was a Lord, how did this happen, why he wasn't informed of this?

Millions of questions were in his mind and only one person had answers, all of the answers.

So before Harry can walk away, Dumbledore said "I just wanted to ask where you were, my boy? I have been looking for you. I just wanted your safety. That's why I left you on -"

But he was cut off by an angry Harry who said "It is none of your concern where I was, what I have been doing. And as I said, it's Mr. Potter for you. And now if you don't mind showing me my suite, I need to get some sleep."

'This is maybe not a good time to ask him anything' with this thought Dumbledore led Harry to his room. After reaching the suite he opened the door, all of Harry's belongings were there.

He looked at the room for a bit and said "You need to set a password for the door so that no one else can open the door but you."

"I will do that tomorrow. Now I would like to get some sleep. Good night, Headmaster." replied Harry closing the door on Dumbledore's face.

He looked around and was surprised to saw the so called suite. He was standing in the common room and there were two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom with a bathtub.

He was quite happy after looking around the rooms. It was perfect. Everything was perfect, at least for now.

He arranged his belongings, put his parent's photo on the table and after taking a shower, he got ready to sleep in his new home.

 **A/N**

 **Hope u guys liked it…...**

 **Nd**

 **A reader asked me about Harry's past…..it will be revealed in upcoming chapters….so you guys have to wait for that.**

 **Review for any suggestion.**

 **Next chapter will be updated by Sunday.**

 **Until then...**

 **007**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next morning when Harry came to great hall for breakfast, every single head turned towards him. He took his seat on Gryffindor table next to Neville, wishing him good morning.

He looked around once, then towards Neville and said "Hey Neville, Don't they have anything to do other than looking at me with those expressions?"

Neville chuckled and replied "Harry, you are THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED; of course they will be looking at you." Harry lowered his head and said "Yeah, but it becomes annoying at some points. Well, leave it and I have a surprise for all of them."

Neville looked at him for a bit, then around, then at him and asked "What is it?" Harry smirked and replied "You will have to wait, my friend. You will get to see it with everyone else."

Neville nodded and continued his breakfast in between glancing at Harry who was eating silently. When Neville was nearly done with his breakfast, he heard a loud voice, like an explosion. He looked around and frowned.

On the top of staff table, there was a banner with lines:

" **GET READY FOR SOME FUN HOGWARTS…..SON OF MARAUDERS IS BACK…..ND ONE MORE THING….ABRAKADABRA"**

As soon as he finished reading those lines, he heard some students yelling and in mere two seconds, the whole great hall was in chaos. Students at Slytherin table were sitting in Gryffindor uniforms and Gryffindors were sitting in Slytherin uniforms and same with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Even teachers were looking shocked and curious. At first, they looked at their usual suspects of every prank – Fred and George Weasley, but those two were also in Slytherin uniforms. But then they noticed two students, who were not affected by this prank – Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Then it all made sense.

'MARAUDER….BACK…PRANK' they thought.

Professor McGonagall was hiding her laughter, whereas Snape was looking furious and Dumbledore was looking calm as usual.

Dumbledore got up from his seat, silenced the great hall and said "Personally, I'm delighted to see you in these uniforms, but we have some rules, so those students who know the counter jinx, do it and help those who don't know. And the person who did this will be found and punished."

As soon as he finished, Snape got up and said "I think it will best if we punish this student right now for his stupid actions, Headmaster."

"But first we need to find the one who did this, Severus" replied Dumbledore with a calm voice.

"We all know who did this Headmaster. Only two students are not affected by this prank and according to me, Longbottom is not capable of doing such thing. So only person who could have done this is that POTTER." growled Snape.

Everybody looked at Harry with angry, furious and confused expressions. Neville was frozen at his place, he didn't expect this kind of surprise. And there was one more question in their mind 'Who the hell is Marauder?'

"My my my, accusing a student without even any evidence, Professor. I don't think it's fair, definitely not fair." said Harry with a teasing voice.

But before Snape could say anything, Dumbledore answered Harry "Nobody is accusing you, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape was just trying to help."

"Well, it's not like you guys are gonna believe me. So, you can check my wand if you want to, but I can assure you it wasn't me who did this." said Harry with a smirk.

Snape came forward to check Harry's wand. Harry handed him his wand which was 12 inches long, pure black in color. Snape looked at the wand for a bit and then asked "What kind of wand is it?"

"That's none of your business, Professor. You can check it if you want otherwise give it back." replied Harry in a calm voice.

Everybody was taken aback by the way Harry spoke to Professor Snape. But before Snape could say again, Dumbledore interrupted _again_ "Now Mr. Potter, I'm sure Professor Snape didn't mean to offend you. Even I'm curious about your wand. I haven't seen anything like this."

"As I said earlier Professor, it is none of your business that what kind of wand it is. And if you don't want to use _Priori Incantatem_ on my wand, I would like you to give it back." replied Harry with a harsh voice.

Dumbledore didn't said anything and performed the spell on the wand and it revealed last three spells used by the wand: _Reducio, Wingardium Leviosa , Scourgify._

"As you can see professor, none of the charms I used can change colors of uniforms. So, I think it is clear that it wasn't me who did all this." said Harry in a mocking tone.

Dumbledore handed him his wand and then checked Neville's wand and apologized to both for all the misunderstanding. Then Professor McGonagall approached him to inform him that none of the counter jinx is working against the charm used in prank.

He called a student and tried to change uniform into its previous color but failed miserably. He tried once again, but nothing happened. He admitted his defeat and told everyone to go to their classes. Head of houses gave timetables to everyone and students went for their classes.

Gryffindor in Slytherin uniform and Slytherin in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw in Hufflepuff uniform and Hufflepuff in Ravenclaw.

For Harry, today were only five classes. Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

First class was charms for Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry sat at the last bench with Neville. Nobody said a single thing but Malfoy spoke "You will pay for what you have done, Potter. I'm feeling like that squib in this uniform." pointing at Neville.

As soon as finished speaking, whole class started laughing, at Malfoy. He didn't understood what happened until Pansy Parkinson told him to look at his uniform. He looked at himself and frowned.

On the front side of his uniform, ' _GRYFFINDOR ROCKS'_ was written in golden color and on the back side _'NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM'_ was written like it was a jersey of a football player.

To say that Draco Malfoy was angry would be an understatement. He was feeling disgusted as he was wearing a uniform with fonts 'Gryffindor Rocks'. He tried to change his uniform into its normal self but nothing happened. He looked at Harry with an angry face telling him to undo the charm. But Harry just sat there laughing at the sight in front of him. He was really enjoying his first day at Hogwarts.

Professor Flitwick walked in the class and whole class fell into silence. He told about their OWL's and their importance. After a short speech, he told them to take out their wands and try silencing charm on their partners.

Every student was trying and failing, but Harry did it in his first try. For him, it was a piece of cake. Flitwick was impressed by Harry and awarded him 20 house points. Hermione Granger was glaring at Harry. She was confused how he could do this complicated charm in mere seconds when she was having a hard time learning it. At the end of the class, Flitwick told them to practice this charm as their homework.

The whole day went like this. Harry doing everything right in every class, Hermione giving him looks, Malfoy cursing him under his breath.

After last class, Harry told Neville that he has to take care of some business and left and Neville went to his dormitory.

Daphne Greengrass was sitting near the lake with a book on her lap and her friend Tracey sitting beside her. She enjoyed sitting there in a peaceful environment. They were talking about classes until Tracey told her to look behind. She turned her head and saw Harry Potter coming towards them.

He looked at her and said "Hello, beautiful."

She frowned at her place. She was angry, confused and irritated. This boy introduced who himself as James Bond, kicked Malfoy's arse, maybe pranked whole great hall was talking to her, Ice-queen of Slytherin, in a flirty tone.

She stabilized her emotions and asked in an angry tone "What do you want?"

He looked at her and replied with a smirk "Now is that a way to talk to a friend, Daphne?"

She got angrier with that and said "We are not friends, Potter. And definitely we are not on first name basis."

"Oh come on, we had such a pleasant conversation on the train and I think I will stick with Daphne whether you like it or not but we can change it to sweetheart or sugar if you want to." replied Harry.

Daphne's face was red with anger and Tracey was only enjoying the show. After a second, Daphne said "That wasn't a pleasant conversation at all, Mr. Bond."

Harry chuckled and said "Well, for that I am sorry. I didn't want any more attention during the ride so I lied, sort of. "

This time it was Tracey who spoke "We accept your apology, Harry. You don't mind me calling you Harry, do you?" To this, he just shook his head and she continued "So tell me, was it you who pranked all of us?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow and said mockingly "What if I was?"

"If it was you, then I would like you to undo it, please" replied Tracey.

Harry chuckled and said "I think I like you two this way. By the way, I wanted to talk to Daphne in private."

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her and choose your words wisely, Potter. They don't call me Ice-queen for nothing." said Daphne.

"Well, I don't have any problem with that but for your own good, I think it would be better if we do this in private." replied Harry.

"Actually, I have some work to do. So, come and find me after all this Daphne. Bye, Harry." said Tracey. And before Daphne could say anything, Tracey ran from there holding her books in her hands.

Daphne silently cursed her friend under her breath for leaving her in a situation like this. She didn't want to stay alone with Harry Potter, so she also started walking towards the castle.

But as soon as she took a step she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked back at Harry with a cold look in her eyes. He left her hand and said "We need to talk."

"Say whatever you want to say because I don't have all day, Potter." replied Daphne still angry at his action.

Harry looked at her and said "Well, I will make it short then." he paused for a bit and continued "A betrothal contract was signed between House of Potter and Greengrass by our great-great grandfathers. Due to that contract, I am betrothed to a certain Ice-queen, Daphne Greengrass and you are betrothed to a guy named Harry Potter. So, that means we are betrothed."

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys liked it nd sorry for the delay. I was struck with assignments and all that.**

 **Somebody asked me 'Will this become a harem story?'**

 **The answer is NO. It is simple Harry/Daphne relationship…well, not that simple.**

 **Review for any suggestion.**

 **Next chapter will be updated in a week.**

 **Until then**

 **007**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wh-What do you mean we are betrothed? Don't mess with me, Potter. You will not like the results." Daphne growled. Her face was red with anger and hands were clenched in fists.

"I am deadly serious and definitely, I am not messing with you. You can owl your father and ask him if you want to. Come and find me when you are ready to discuss some terms related to contract." said Harry and walked away.

Daphne was frozen in her place. No, she can't be betrothed to Potter. He was messing with her head, definitely, he was messing. But what if it is true; What if everything he said is true?

With these thoughts, Daphne made her way towards Slytherin common room. But her head was still spinning with the thoughts of Potter, things he said could change her life completely. No way was any of this true, maybe it was one of his pranks. It has to be a prank. She way cut off from her thoughts by Tracey who was waiting for her in common room with a huge grin on her face. She made her way towards her dormitory which she shared with Tracey, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Tracey followed her with excitement.

She dropped her book on the bed and closed the door. She and Tracey were alone in the dormitory. Pansy was obviously with Malfoy and Millicent was in common room. So, they were safe here to discuss anything.

Tracey jumped on her bed and asked "So spill all the juicy details, Daph."

"What?" was the response of Daphne.

"Oh, come on. I am your best friend. You can tell me all the naughty things he said or did." said Tracey with a grin.

"Geez, pull your mind out of gutter, Tracey. He was just pulling my leg, maybe planning a prank. I don't know." she replied in frustration.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Daph?" asked a confused Tracey.

"Hesaidwearebetrothed." replied Daphne still frustrated at Harry.

"Would you mind saying that sentence in English because I am not getting a single thing you are saying." said Tracey.

"HE SAID WE ARE BETROTHED. His exact words were 'He is betrothed to a certain Ice-queen, Daphne Greengrass and I am betrothed to a guy named Harry Potter.' But I don't know if he was serious or not. I mean his face was serious, tone was serious, but I don't know." replied Daphne smashing a pillow on the wall.

"Oh Merlin! You are betrothed to Harry Potter." said Tracey.

"No, I'm not. My parents would have said something if I was, right? But they didn't. So, I think I'm not. But, the way he told me all these, I mean I don't know. He said I can ask my father for the conformation." replied Daphne in very low tone.

"Wow, just wow. I mean you are so lucky. Every girl in this castle would be jumping at this opportunity. He is the prince charming of every girl." said Tracey with a dreamy voice.

"Well, I am not any other girl and definitely I am not thrilled by this information. What if it is true, I will be on the hit list of You-Know-Who alongside him. Death Eaters will be looking for me." finished Daphne in a horrified voice.

Tracey knew Daphne was right. If any of this is true, Daphne will be in danger. A year ago when ministry announced that You-Know-Who was back, there was chaos everywhere. She can still remember Daily Prophet's headline of that day:

 _YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS,_

 _AFTER 13 YEARS, YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES AGAIN,_

 _WIZARDING WORLD IN SHOCK._

By the mere thought of that day, she shivered. Now, she understood the seriousness of this situation.

"Daphne, I think you should send a letter to your parents and confirm whether it is true or not. There is no harm in this. And this will also confirm our all doubts whether Harry was telling truth or not." she said looking at Daphne.

"Yeah, I think you are right. I'm going to Owlery and you are coming with me." replied Daphne and with that they were off to Owlery.

In Harry's suite, Harry was standing shirtless in front of a mirror looking at his reflection. There were scars on his body like it wasn't a body of a student but a warrior. They were a few tattoos also. One on his back, one on his chest but the most important one was on his left forearm; there was written ' _THE LEGEND'_ in stylish fonts. There was also a silver sword pendant hanging around his neck. He was back after doing some training in Room of Requirements. He was sweaty and exhausted. He stood there for a few minutes, then picked his clothes and went to bathroom. After ten minutes, he came out well dressed, hiding his scars, tattoos and pendant under his clothes. He placed his wand in his wand holster and marched towards great hall for dinner.

In the great hall, things were quite as compared to this morning. Students were back to their normal uniforms. The effect of prank was no more there. Harry took his seat next to Neville who just smiled at him. Before he could say anything to Neville, he was approached by Weasley twins.

"Oh brother of mine, look who is here." said Fred.

"The almighty Harry Potter." replied George.

"The one who pranked us?" asked Fred.

"The very same brother of mine." replied George.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I am Fred Weasley and this handsome fella is my brother George Weasley." finished Fred pointing towards George.

"Hi, Harry Potter." said Harry shaking their hands.

"Harry, these two are the pranksters of Hogwarts and I have to say, they are very good at their work." informed Neville.

"Why thank you, Neville and you are the one who pranked us." said Fred pointing towards Harry.

"I like you two, you are nothing like your brother" said Harry pointing towards Ron who was giving him glares and then he continued "And yes, it was me who pranked Hogwarts but unfortunately you can't prove that."

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Harry and then George said "It's been a long time since we had a challenger. So, what do you say, are you up for a prank war?"

Harry chuckled and replied with a smirk "Are you guys sure you wanna do this?"

"Heck yeah." responded Fred and George at the same time.

"Well, then Game on, I guess." said Harry and with that Fred and George went back to their seats with huge smiles on their faces.

"Harry, you don't know what you are getting yourself into. I mean a prank war with Weasleys, that's trouble, my friend." said Neville with concern.

"Don't worry, Neville. I can handle those two. By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Whenever Malfoy say something bad about you or your family, why you don't stop him? I mean you are gonna be Lord of house Longbottom one day. So what I am trying to say is you should act accordingly. Don't let yourself get bullied by him." said Harry looking at Neville with a soft expression.

"I am weak, Harry. I am not strong like you, physically or magically. Before you came here, a very few people used to talk to me. I don't have many friends and I don't want to worry my gran by getting into some meaningless fights." said Neville looking at his plate.

"Who told you all this? Who said you are weak?" asked Harry in a commanding voice.

But Neville stayed silent looking at his plate. So Harry continued "You are not weak, Neville and don't you ever say that you don't have any friends. I am your friend and I take care of my friends. So, from tomorrow morning, we are gonna work on your fitness. Get up at 4, start jogging, then some exercise and then a healthy meal and you will be looking like a playboy in no time."

Neville looked at him with a smile on his face and nodded. He was very happy to have Harry as a friend. But his thoughts were interrupted by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who were whispering under their breaths looking at each other.

It was Lavender who spoke first "Well Neville, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend."

Neville looked at them for a moment and then said "Of course. Girls, meet Harry Potter." and then looked towards Harry and continued "Harry, meet Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

Harry looked at them with a smirk on his face and said "Hello, ladies. Care to join us for the dinner?"

It was Lavender who replied "Why not, Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry, Sugar. Mr. Potter makes me feel old." said Harry looking in her eyes. Lavender was blushing mad at this.

The whole dinner went like this. Harry passing them comments, girls blushing on those comments. They got along pretty well. But then Harry felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around and found Daphne looking at him in anger. He raised his eyebrows at this and Daphne lowered her gaze and started talking to Tracey.

After finishing his meal, he got up, bid girls his farewell, told Neville to meet him at 4:15 a.m. on quidditch pitch and left.

He needed to do something important. He went back to his suite and started his work. After 5 minutes, he was standing in front of mirror in black pants and a black hood. His face was covered with the hood and hands with gloves. He looked at his reflection once and his lips curled into a smirk. And with that, he was gone.

 _Who said Apparition is impossible inside Hogwarts?_

Next morning, Harry was feeling a little bit sleepy and tired. Thoughts of previous night were still in his head. He took a bath and marched towards great hall. He sat next to Neville who was talking to Hermione. When he saw Harry, he handed him Daily Prophet and said "You need to see this. This guy is killing Death Eaters. I mean he is humiliating them. Even fully trained aurors have hard time fighting against Death Eaters and this guy fought with 12 of them last night, alone."

He picked the newspaper and read the headline

 **THE LEGEND VS DEATH EATERS IN MINISTRY**

 _Last night, 12 death eaters entered via portkey in Hall of Prophecy. Two guards were killed and 3 injured by them, but then 'THE LEGEND' showed up from nowhere and Hall of Prophecy turned into a battlefield. All 12 death eaters were killed by 'THE LEGEND'. Out of those 12 death eaters, 3 were ministry workers._

 _The curious thing is that none of the death eater was killed by magic. Like always, a sword was used by 'THE LEGEND' to take down all the death eaters. This is not the first time when death eaters are killed by 'THE LEGEND'. From last 8 months, this guy is dropping bodies of the followers of YOU-KNOW-WHO, most of the time using his sword._

 _Most of the people are calling him a hero, whereas some are completely against him. But the biggest question is who 'THE LEGEND' is? The only thing we know about him is that he has a tattoo on his left forearm with fonts 'THE LEGEND'. It is the reason people started calling him 'THE LEGEND'._

 _Ministry has announced a prize of 25,000 galleons for revealing the identity of our mysterious hero._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Harry's lips curled into a smirk after reading this. Last night he killed 12 death eaters in the ministry and returned to Hogwarts. He took a bottle of Whiskey and went to Astronomy tower where he spent his remaining night drinking alcohol and watching the view from the tower. It was difficult for him to sleep even during normal nights because of nightmares. Because of his connection with Voldemort through his scar, he could feel every crucio used by Voldemort on his death eaters. Not that it affects him much, because he was immune to crucio by now, but still the sight of Voldemort torturing people wasn't pleasant at all. Sometimes, he sees the death of his parents in his nightmares. It was hardest thing for him to do, watching his own parents dying again and again.

After a night like this, sleep was the last thing he wanted. He didn't like killing people. He killed them because it was the right thing to do. If he won't do it, they will kill innocent people and he can't let that happen.

He was pulled out from his thoughts by Neville who asked "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just thinking about something. So tell me, what you think about this guy?" said Harry.

"Well, he is not doing anything wrong. He is fighting against death eaters and protecting innocent people. He is a HERO –"replied Neville.

But he was interrupted by Hermione who was looking furious "No, he is not a hero. He is killing people. It is wrong. He doesn't have any authority. And if he is a hero, why is he hiding his face?" she finished looking at both of them.

"And you are?" asked Harry.

"I am Hermione. Hermione Granger." replied Hermione extending her hand.

Harry shook her hand and said "Harry Potter and now the answer of your question. Have you ever considered that he is doing this only for the protection of people? Or do you think that he enjoy killing those people, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry and said "First of all, it is not the answer of my question and I don't know. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But definitely it is wrong."

Harry knew it would be foolish arguing with this girl. He knew her type very well, always following rules, teacher's pet and desperate to score first position in everything. So, he decided to drop the topic "Well, I can't change your opinion and now, I think we should go to our classes before we get late fighting with each other on a silly topic." replied Harry.

Hermione and Neville nodded and Harry asked "So Neville, what do we have first?"

Neville looked at his timetable and said in a barely audible voice "Potions, with Snape."

 **A/N**

 **Hope u guys liked it.**

 **Harry/Daphne relationship will be complicated for a while, not too much romance.**

 **In next two chapters, most of the Harry's past will be revealed.**

 **Review for any suggestion.**

 **Next chapter will be updated in a week.**

 **Until then**

 **007**


End file.
